Red or Blue
by CeCe92399
Summary: What would happen if you found out that some myths were real. Well that what happens to Lucy when she came face to face with one. Will she risk everything to stay with her friend or will she stay home. Halloween Special
1. The Light Version

**Happy Halloween everyone. Sorry i haven't updated in forever. School has been a butt lately and I had a writer's block. Hopefully I'll have Her updated sometime next week. But for now enough this story that some reason came to me ^~^**

 _RED OR BLUE_

Lucy sat there at her desk as she listened to the teacher talk. She blinked slowly and as she opened them she saw a shadow. She blinked again and it was gone. Strange, she must've imagined it.

The teacher stop talking and walked to the door. He looked out the window and sighed. He went to go open it but Lucy shot up. She saw it again the same figure that she had seen earlier.

"Ms. Heartfilia is there something wrong?" He said as the figure moved away from the window. For some reason she had a sense of dread when the figure came to the window. She saw the thing smile sinisterly as it disappeared.

"N-no." She looked around for an excuse when her eyes landed on the clock. "I was going to warn you that the bell is going to ring for lunch." She let out a little laugh as the teacher smiled at her.

"Thank you for telling me. Okay class is over. You may talk until the bell rings." He said while he walked back to his desk. When the bell rang, everyone exited the classroom and the feeling of uneasiness disappeared.

"Red or Blue?" Levy asked as they sat down at their table.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at her blue haired friend. "What? Are you asking me which one I like better? You know the answer Levy, it's blue." Lucy said knowingly.

"No. Red or Blue paper?" She asked again.

"Blue." Lucy said skeptical.

"No! You're suppose to say no paper." Levy said. Lucy gave her a weird look. She sounded like she was scolding a puppy for peeing on the floor.

"What's this about Levy. Why would you ask me an obscured question like that?" Lucy asked looking at her friend weirdly.

"You haven't heard of Aka Manto. It's a story about a spirit who'll ask you if you want Red or Blue paper. Normally he shows up in the last stall in the girls bathroom. If you choose red, you'll have your skin ripped off. If you choose blue, you'll be strangled until you turn blue." Levy explained. "So whenever someone asks you red or blue, say no paper."

"Okay." Lucy said. She looked up at her friend, but froze when she saw the dark figure again. It was standing behind a random girl with a big smile as the girl talked to her friends. It laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and the girl got up at the touch of its hand. The thing led her out of the lunchroom and to the bathroom. Lucy had a bad feeling as she watched the brunette leave the lunchroom.

She felt a cold chill run down her spine as she heard a faint whisper say, _"Red or Blue paper."_ She froze and looked over at Levy who was eating her sandwich. She let out a sigh and brushed it off, but then she heard a female whisper say, _"Blue paper."_

And she instantly felt dread creep up on her. She felt that it was hard to breathe so she stood up and looked around. Levy looked up at her distracted friend and stopped eating.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked. She watched as her friend gathered up her lunch and putting it in her book bag. "Lu-chan, are you okay. You look pale." When she got no reply she started to get worried for her friend. "Lucy?"

"Oh sorry, Levy. I'm okay I just need some fresh air." Lucy said. She didn't let her friend say anything as she exited out of the back door. She didn't realize how dizzy she was until the cool autumn air brushed against her skin. She shivered, but she wasn't cold the wind felt off and that's what made her shiver.

"It's okay, Lucy. You must be hearing things. Yeah that's right. I'm just he..." She paused as she looked up and froze. There standing in front of her was the thing. His wide sadistic smile smiled at her as it stalked closer and closer. It's red cape swayed in the wind around its shadowed body. Fear was all over her body as she stood there. It was now in front of her the smell of fire drifted through the air. She turned and ran back into the building never looking back.

Lucy came through the door to find everyone leaving the lunchroom. She found Levy and sighed. "Are you feeling any better Lu-chan?" She asked as the walked to their Algebra class together.

They sat down before Lucy answer. She signed, honestly she was still shaken up at what happened when she went outside. But she didn't want to tell Levy, she didn't want to scare her for something that was probably her imagination. "Yeah, though it was chilly." Lucy said shivering. She found that the room had turned an icy cold, but no one else had felt it change.

The teacher walked in with a grim face and everyone became deadly silent. She stopped in front of the chalkboard and let out a cry. "Kids, I have some news." She said as tears rolled down her face. Everyone whispered to each other, but other than that no one said a word. "T-today we found Annie dead in the girls restroom. We came to a conclusion that Annie committed suicide. She had choked herself while everyone was at lunch."

Everyone whispered quietly as the teacher broke down again. Some of the kids had tears running down their faces, others had tears that weren't yet shed. Lucy shook her head not because of the death, but the reason why Annie died. She didn't die because of suicide. She died because of that stupid shadow thing that's been lurking the halls.

She had this weird sensation to get up and go to the restroom. That is when she realized that she's been holding it and had to use the restroom. Lucy stood up very quietly as everyone grieved and walked to the teachers desk. There she found the teacher still crying. "Um... May I go to the restroom?" Lucy asked softly.

The teacher looked up at her and smiled sweetly through the tears. "Yes you may. You know you are a very sweet girl, please keep it that way." The teachers smile faded as she looked at the others and motions Lucy to come closer. "He strikes again. Remember say 'no paper'"

Lucy left with no question asked. She stopped in front of the girls bathroom that had yellow caution tape blocking the door. She sighed and walked down the hall. _Guess I have to go to the bathroom on the other side of the building._ Once she reached the other bathrooms, the sense of dread crept up her spine. She shivered, but remembered that she had to go she stepped through the door.

It slammed shut behind her as she walked up to the first stall. The toilet was clogged, so she moved to the next one. It was also clogged, but worse as water flowed over the rim. She looked at the last stall and shivered it was the only one left and she didn't want to use it. But life was cruel as the wave a having to pee hit her again and in she went.

She sighed out as she sat down. She went to get toilet paper but realized the roll was empty. A breeze made her shiver as she caught a glimpse of red. She looked up and held in a scream there standing in front of her was the Aka Manto with a wide grin.

 _"Red or Blue paper?"_ He asked. The red cape hiding most of his face and body from view. The smell of campfire wafted through her nose as she looked him up and down. She went to answer, but remembered what Levy and her teacher said.

"N-no paper." She said in a small voice. The thing must have heard her as it slide the hood off revealing a tuft of pink hair. _Wait pink hair?_ Lucy thought as she sat there staring at the boy. He was handsome young man, the same age as her, with tan skin and slalom colored locks. She started to get uncomfortable being on the toilet while some stranger stared at her. He had a harsh stare as he tried to figure her out.

"Um." The boy stared at her with a questioning look. "c-could I leave now." He didn't attempt to move he just kept staring at her. "Um...could you turn around? Please." She asked. He did as told and turned to face the plastic door. She quickly pulled her pants up at stared at the boy.

No words were needed as he stepped out of the stall with Lucy following close behind. She rushed to the sink to wash her hands she watched as the boy walk towards the door. She sighed in relief and grabbed a paper towel. _Good he's leaving. I'm saf-._ Her thought was interrupted with a loud click. She snapped her head to the door and gasped. The figure had locked the door he wasn't going to let her go. Levy said it would work she never said anything about the thing locking her in the bathroom.

He turned to look at Lucy and smiled. _He smiled a kind smile not a menacing one._ She thought as he walked back to her with his red cape swishing around his ankles. She took a step back as he kept getting closer to her. Her back hit the wall behind her and her heart sank. _This is it. This is how I die._ She closed her eyes waiting for a blow to hit her.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes only to find an outstretched hand and a smiling boy. She looked at the hand then at the boy. "What do you want?" She asked not so kindly. He dropped his hand and his smile faded. He gave her the hurt puppy dog eyes and her glare softened a little.

"I wanted to meet you. You're the only one who can see me when I don't make myself known. When I went to your classroom I first thought it was my imagination that you could see me. But when I took the girl, my thoughts were correct. I went outside when you did, but you ran away." He said with a sad smile.

"You wanted to meet me this whole time. Y-you killed an innocent person!" She yelled at him.

"I had to it was my job. And beside she wasn't as innocent as she seemed." He stated. He held his hand out again. "I'm Natsu by the way."

"Lucy, and what do you mean it's your job." She said glaring at him. She couldn't believe this guy. All he wanted was to meet her and he made her afraid of him. Then he says it's his job to go around and killing people.

"Well, it was never really my job in the first place. It was my father's, Igneel. Seven years ago he left without a word like he disappeared. So long story short, I got stuck doing his work. Besides I don't go around killing innocent people I kill people who are bad people and people who tries to tell other people our secret." Natsu explained.

" _Our_? So there's more of you guys out there." Lucy asked bewildered. She didn't realize that all the Japanese myths were real. _So basically there are more killers out there who rid the earth of criminals. That's cool._

"Yes. There's Erza who is Yuki Onna. She spared this guys life, but if he told anyone about her she would come back and kill him. Gray's Kokkuri-san. Which is a game that he just stands there and answers questions about anything. I think it's boring, but Juvia doesn't think so. Wendy is Hanako, a little girl who haunts school buildings. And then there's my cat, Happy. He's also known as the demon cat who can walk on his hind legs. Though he started to learn how to shape shift." Natsu explain proudly.

"I'm confused. You need to tell me that there are more of you guys out there. I can't believe it. I wonder if Levy would believe me if I told her that the myths were real." Lucy said. She started pacing wondering what she should. She doesn't want to jeopardize her life is she tells Levy, but she also doesn't want to hold the burden of this secret.

"Um..." Natsu began. Lucy look at him and glared. _What now._ She thought. "I would like to tell you that your best friend Levy is one of us too. She's the one that haunts the Himuro Mansion. Supposedly her family for many generation would raise one pure girl who never goes outside. Her family had this weird thing with karma, so they do the ritual. Well Levy broke the ritual by falling in love with Gajeel through a window. He eventually found out what they did and he slaughtered them all, including himself."

"But how. I can see her everyone else can see her. She's not dead if everyone can see and talk to her." Lucy was shocked. _How could this happen. She's alive she can breath and talk and...and._ Her thoughts died out.

"She created an illusion. Everyone in school is under the influence of that she's alive and well. But to everyone outside of the school she is dead. You know, she was trying to warn you that I coming when she asked you that question. She knew I was coming to get her and bring her back home." Natsu said walking up to her.

"It doesn't make sense. If you're coming to get her won't everyone question where she is?" Lucy asked. She locked eyes with Natsu. Tears threaten to pour. "You can't take away the only friend I have." Then the tears came, rolling down her cheeks. Natsu smiled a sad smile and hugged her.

"Once she leaves, no one will remember her being there. Like she never existed at all." He said. He broke up the hug and looked into her eyes again. "I'm sorry. I have to bring her home. She has another family that loves her as much as you do."

"Is there another way? I don't want to lose her." Lucy said as the tears kept coming down her face. She really didn't want Levy to leave, but if it has to come down to it she'll do anything to go with her.

"There is one way, but you'll never be able to live again. You could still visits earth though to the world you are dead. You'll be a ghost haunting the earth. Do you wish to hear it." Natsu said.

Lucy wiped away the tears as she calmed down. "Yes. I'll do anything to be with her again. Besides I wouldn't mind meeting your other friends." Lucy said smiling.

Natsu sighed as looked at Lucy. "You have to become my mate." Was all he said to her as she processed what he said.

 _Become his mate. Well he's not that bad looking, actually he's quite good looking._ She looked up at him a smiled happily. "If it means giving up my life to be with my friends then I'll do it." She said.

Natsu smiled and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Now you are mine. Also I'll create an illusion. Right now you are sitting at your seat, but later once school ends a car will hit you."

Lucy nodded her head and grabbed Natsu's hands. "I hope I made the right choice." She said.

"Lu-chan are you alright." Lucy heard Levy's voice come from the other side of the locked door. She heard the the doorknob jiggle and Levy curse. "Lu-chan please open up. You've been in their for a while now." Levy proceed to jiggle the doorknob, but to no avail it didn't open. "Lucy you make me have no choice I'm coming in."

Lucy watched as a ghostly version of her blue hair friend came through the locked door. Lucy stood shocked as Levy then materialized in front of her and Natsu. "I see that you met Natsu. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't want to scare you." Levy said as she flung herself at Lucy's stomach.

"I'm fine Levy-chan I'm not mad at you. Actually I am quite happy." Lucy said hugged the petty girl back.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but I have a family back at home that I miss." Levy said. Tears threatened to spill out of Levy's eyes.

"Don't cry Levy-chan. I'm never going to let you leave without taking me." At that Levy looked up at the blonde. Lucy smiled at the girl and hugged her tighter. _I'm never going to leave your side Levy. I'm going with you._ She thought.

"What do you me- oh no you didn't. You did not. Lucy you can't you have a life to live. You can't go even if you tried." Levy said. She pulled away from her friend and glared at the pink haired boy. "You ass. You found away didn't you. This is what I didn't want!" Levy yelled. She started to punch the pink haired killer. "I told you not to do it, but you did anyways. Why!" She said pounding on his chest.

Natsu gently grabbed the petty girl's arm and looked her in the face. "Levy, it's not as bad as you make it out to be. It was Lucy's decision. She didn't want you to leave, so she made up her mind to come with us." Natsu said. "And besides I didn't do _that_ way. That way is just too disgusting."

Levy calmed down and looked at her best friend. Lucy gave her a smile that made Levy smile with her. "Levy, I didn't want to lose the only friend I have. You know my past and I just wanted to get away. Right now I have nothing to live for. If you leave without me I don't know what'll do without." Lucy said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Levy sighed and looked at Natsu. "If you didn't do _that_ way, then what way did you do. The only other way is..." Levy's eyes widen and looked at Lucy then back at Natsu. "You didn't. And Lucy agreed to it. Lucy how could you."

Lucy shrugged and gave her a smile. "What can I say. I didn't want you to leave and he offered a way that I'll be able to come with you guys." Lucy said.

"You do realize that you can never be alive again. You'll never be able to walk on earth unless one of us are with you." Levy said trying to change Lucy's mind.

"I'm aware of that." Lucy said. _I can't believe she's trying to change my mind when I already made up my mind._

"Do you what you're getting into by marrying _that_." Levy said as she swung her arm to indicate Natsu. She got a hey from the boy, but she ignored him. "You have no idea how he is like. Why marry someone you don't know."

"That's what makes it fun." Lucy said. She hugged Levy and patted her head. "It's my decision whether or not to marry a person just because I didn't want a friend to leave. This is my chance to start anew and to start to love people again."

Lucy backed up and held her hand out. Levy took it and smiled. "I guess your right. It won't be that bad with you around, actually I think it will brighten everyone up. What do you think it Natsu." Levy said looking at the pink haired boy.

"Yeah everyone seems a bit gloomy lately. I guess with Lucy around everyone will cheer up." Natsu said.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go." Lucy said. Natsu and Levy laughed as they placed a hand on her shoulders on each side. The bathroom was filled with a bright white light and in a flash they were gone.

 _Lucy Heartfilia an eighteen year old girl was hit by a car at 2:43 after school on Friday October 30th. The police are now on the lookout for the person who committed the hit and run. Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, says. "She was the only family I had left. Now I have nothing to live for." Her friends and family are gathering around Saturday October 31st to mourn the lost of the girl._

 **I hope you all liked it. I'm thinking about making a part 2, but I'll wait to see what you guys think. And as I said I'll try to update my other story soon, hopefully. ^~^**


	2. The Dark Version

**For some reason I had this idea to post another side to this story. This side of the story follows through just like the other one, but is different after Lucy meets Natsu. I call it the darker version of the story. I hope I did a good job on this version because I did it in one day. ^~^**

 _Red or Blue (The Dark Version)_

Lucy sat there at her desk as she listened to the teacher talk. She blinked slowly and as she opened them she saw a shadow. She blinked again and it was gone. Strange, she must've imagined it.

The teacher stop talking and walked to the door. He looked out the window and sighed. He went to go open it but Lucy shot up. She seen it again the same figure that she saw earlier.

"Ms. Heartfilia is there something wrong?" He said as the figure moved away from the window. For some reason she had a sense of dread when the figure came to the window. She saw the thing smile metrically as it disappeared.

"N-no." She looked around for an excuse when her eyes landed on the clock. "I was going to warn you that the bell is going to ring for lunch." She let out a little laugh as the teacher smiled at her.

"Thank you for telling me. Okay class is over. You may talk until the bell rings." He said while he walked back to his desk. The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom and the feeling of uneasiness disappeared.

"Red or Blue?" Levy asked as they sat down at their table.

"Uh?" Lucy looked at her blue haired friend. "What? Are you asking me which one I like better? You know the answer Levy, it's blue." Lucy said knowing.

"No. Red or Blue paper?" She asked again.

"Blue." Lucy said spectacle

"No! You're suppose to say no paper." Levy said. Lucy gave her a weird look. She sounded like she was scolding a puppy for peeing on the floor.

"What's this about Levy. Why would you ask me an obscured question like that?" Lucy asked looking at her friend weirdly.

"You haven't heard of Aka Manto. It's a story about a spirit who'll ask you if you want Red or Blue paper. Normally he shows up in the last stall in the bathroom. If you choose red, you'll be ripped to shreds. If you choose blue, you'll be strangled until you turn blue." Levy explained. "So whenever someone asks you red or blue, say no paper."

"Okay." Lucy said. She looked up her friend but froze when she saw the dark figure again. It was standing behind a random girl with a big smile as the girl talked to her friends. It laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and the girl got up at the touch of its hand. The thing led her out of the lunchroom and to the bathroom. Lucy had a bad feeling as she watched the brunette leave the lunchroom.

She felt a cold chill run down her spine as she heard a faint whisper say, _"Red or Blue paper."_ She froze and looked over at Levy who was eating her sandwich. She let out a sigh and brushed it off, but then she heard a female whisper say, _"Blue paper."_ And she instantly felt dread creep up on her. She felt that it was hard to breathe so she stood up and looked around. Levy looked up at her distracted friend and stopped eating.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked. She watched as her friend gathered up her lunch and putting it in her book bag. "Lu-chan, are you okay. You look pale." When she got no reply she started to get worried for her friend. "Lucy?"

"Oh sorry, Levy. I'm okay I just need some fresh air." Lucy said. She didn't let her friend say anything as she exited out of the back door. She didn't realize how dizzy she was until the cool autumn air brushed against her skin. She shivered, but she wasn't cold the wind felt off and that's what made her shiver.

"It's okay, Lucy. You must be hearing things. Yeah that's right. I'm just he..." She paused as she looked up and froze. There standing in front of her was the thing. His wide sadistic smile smiled at her as it stalked closer and closer. It's red cape swayed in the wind around its shadowed body. Fear was all over her body as she stood there. It was now in front of her the smell of fire drifted through the air. She turned and ran back into the building never looking back.

Lucy came through the door to find everyone leaving the lunchroom. She found Levy and sighed. "Are you feeling any better Lu-chan?" She asked as the walked to their Algebra class together.

They sat down before Lucy answer. She signed, honestly she was still shaken up at what happened when she went outside. But she didn't want to tell Levy, she didn't want to scare her for something that was probably her imagination. "Yeah, though it was chilly." Lucy said shivering. She found that the room had turned an icy cold, but no one else had felt it change.

The teacher walked in with a grim face and everyone became deadly silent. She stopped in front of the chalkboard and let out a cry. "Kids, I have some news." She said as tears rolled down her face. Everyone whispered to each other, but other than that no one said a word. "T-today we found Annie dead in the girls restroom. We came to a conclusion that Annie committed suicide. She had choked herself while everyone was at lunch."

Everyone whispered quietly as the teacher broke down again. Some of the kids had tears running down their faces, others had tears that weren't yet shed. Lucy shook her head not because of the death, but the reason why Annie died. She didn't die because of suicided. She died because of that stupid shadow thing that's been lurking the halls.

She had this weird sensation to get up and go to the restroom. That is when she realized that she's been holding it and had to use the restroom. Lucy stood up very quietly as everyone grieved and walked to the teachers desk. There she found the teacher still crying. "Um... May I go to the restroom?" Lucy asked softly.

The teacher looked up at her and smiled sweetly through the tears. "Yes you may. You know you are a very sweet girl, please keep it that way." The teachers smile faded as she looked at the others and motions Lucy to come closer. "He strikes again. Remember say 'no paper'"

Lucy left with no question asked. She stopped in front of the girls bathroom that had yellow caution tape blocking the door. She sighed and walked down the hall. _Guess I have to go to the bathroom on the other side of the building._ Once she reached the other bathrooms, the sense of dread crept up her spine. She shivered, but remembered that she had to go she stepped through the door.

It slammed shut behind her as she walked up to the first stall. The toilet was clogged, so she moved to the next one. It was also clogged, but worse as water flowed over the rim. She looked at the last stall and shivered it was the only one left and she didn't want to use it. But life was cruel as the wave a having to pee hit her again and in she went.

She sighed out as she sat down. She went to get toilet paper but realized the roll was empty. A breeze made her shiver as she caught a glimpse of red. She looked up and held in a scream there standing in front of her was the Aka Manto with a wide grin.

 _"Red or Blue paper?"_ He asked. The red cape hiding most of his face and body from view. The smell of campfire wafted through her nose as she looked him up and down. She went to answer, but remembered what Levy and her teacher said.

"N-no paper." She said in a small voice. The thing must have heard her as it slide the hood off revealing a tuft of pink hair. _Wait pink hair?_ Lucy thought as she sat there staring at the boy. He was handsome young man, the same age as her, with tan skin and slalom colored locks. She started to get uncomfortable being on the toilet while some stranger stared at her. He had a harsh stare as he tried to figure her out.

He grabbed her harshly by the wrists and pulled her off the toilet. His face was too close for comfort as he glared at her. He reached behind him and opened the stall door. He forcefully pushed Lucy out the door not caring that he had knocked her to the floor.

Lucy quickly pulled her pants up and tried to get up. The figure stopped her by straddling her. He pushed her shoulders down to the ground making her hit her head on the floor. He moved in close to where their noses touched and the smell of blood and fire wafted through Lucy's nose. "I wanted to kill you so bad, but your damned friend Levy had to quiz you."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked in a sacred voice.

"She knew I was coming to get you. She couldn't do anything to protect you from me expect to tell you about me." It said. It's hot breath made her shiver. "You know there are more of us out there. Your friend Levy is one of us." It said as it licked his lips. She was going to ask another question, but he licked her cheek . It let out a satisfied moan as a shiver ran down her spine. "You even taste good."

Lucy shivered again as a tear ran down her face. "Don't cry because after school I'm going to take you as mine." He said. "Only 10 minutes left and I don't care what Levy said."

"Lu-chan are you in here." Lucy heard Levy call out. The doorknob jiggled, but it was locked and fear was rising again as Levy tried to open the door again. "Dammit Natsu you leave me no choice." She heard Levy say. She watched in horror as a ghost Levy appeared through the door. She was a light blue with no legs and was transparent.

"Levy! Help me!" Lucy called out to her ghost friend. The said girl looked over at Lucy and sweetly smiled, but her eyes held something that Lucy couldn't tell. "Please."

She giggled a creepy laugh. "Sorry Lu-chan I can't help you. Your fate has already been decided for you." Levy said while giving her friend an evil smile. "Besides you're Natsu's now, there is nothing I can do but watch you die." Levy laughed every evilly.

"Levy." Lucy whispered as tears rolled down her face. _I can't believe I'm going to die. I still have much to live for._ She thought.

"Shh. You'll be okay. You'll have a new family that'll love you more than that asshole of a father." Natsu said grimacing. Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. This thing was actually concerned for her, but before she got comfortable by the kindness Natsu had picked her up by her shirt and laughed. "Don't get to comfortable, you still don't know what I'm like."

He put her down to where her feet touched the ground, but where he also was still holding her up. "Are you ready to meet your fate." He said. He glanced over a Levy and nodded. She floated over towards the door and unlocked it. Lucy didn't feel relieved yet and he fully set her down and let go of her. He dared her run for it, but she didn't dare yet.

The school bell run and Lucy took off running. She heard them evilly laugh behind her as she made it to the front doors. She ran past students and made it to the sidewalk. She didn't pay attention as she ran out in the middle of the road. She heard a loud beep to her right, but it was too late as the car hit her head on.

Lights flashed before her eyes as one last thought lingered in her mind before she died. _I shouldn't have ran._ But she didn't feel pain as she opened her eyes, all she saw was black. She heard an evil laugh and appeared the dark figure again. "Congratulations Ms. Heartfilia. You are one of us now." He said before she lost consciousness.

 _Lucy Heartfilia an eighteen year old girl was hit by a car at 2:43 after school on Friday October 30th. The police are now on the lookout for the person who committed the hit and run. Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia, says. "She was the only family I had left. Now I have nothing to live for." Her friends and family are gathering around Saturday October 31st to mourn the lost of the girl._

 **I hoped you enjoyed this version and tell me which one you like. I'll post more chapters for Her later on this week and hopefully continue to update. ^~^**


End file.
